


Fitting

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Top or bottom? What do you think?





	Fitting

"Let's go to bed," Keith says stretching a hand toward Lance who gladly accepts it.

They reach the bedroom, Keith opening the door and turning the lights on and then turns to Lance, biting his lips a little shyly.

"So," he starts blushing "you wanna be top or bottom?"

"You know I always get bottom," Lance replies. "I'm scared of falling off the bed during the night."

"I still cannot believe they gave us a bunk bed," Keith comments as he climbs the short steps to the top bed, his weight making the mattress groan and dip a little. "I specifically asked for a double one."

Lance chuckles on the bed below his, poking his head out to stare up at Keith. "This is also fun. Plus, I love watching your face when you ask me if I want to trade places with you."

"I'm also scared of falling off," Keith replies indignantly. "You could let me sleep on your bed for a night."

"Do you think you fit in here?"

And Keith is climbing back down with his pillow under his arm.

"Move," he orders Lance who eyes him a little stunned before he plasters himself against the wall and makes room for Keith.

Keith tucks his legs in and then turns on his side facing Lance.

The bed is small for the two of them but it brings them closer, nose to nose, chest to chest. Keith puts a hand on Lance's waist and brings him even closer, Lance snuggling in his arms.

"This'll do it," Keith breathes out, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You know you can also fall from this bed," Lance comments amused.

"I'll bring you along with me if that happens," Keith replies with a chuckle while Lance snorts against the crook of his neck.

They fit perfectly together and soon enough are fast asleep, each gripping each other tightly in an unconscious protection as the night makes it way.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
